


"We're almost out of matches"

by pony_express



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Based on the prompt, include dialogue "We're almost out of matches."





	"We're almost out of matches"

“We’re almost out of matches”, Charlie observes.

“Well”, Neil half smiles, “you better hurry up then.”

“But it’s cold”, Charlie moans pulling his coat closer to his neck in a vain attempt to keep the howling wind from dancing across his bare collar bones.

“Y’know,” Neil smiles after they’ve taken a few more steps, “You could just do your coat up.”

Charlie smiles back, but Neil is insistent. As he pulls Charlie’s coat together, he pecks him on the cheek.

He pulls back and grins, “We’re almost out of matches!”

Then he’s rushing off into the darkness towards their cave.


End file.
